


Lets a Gleam Come Through

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Eucatastrophe, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Triple Drabble, love saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: There's a way out, after all.





	Lets a Gleam Come Through

**Author's Note:**

> > Far more powerful and poignant is the effect in a serious tale of Faërie. In such stories when the sudden “turn” comes we get a piercing glimpse of joy, and heart's desire, that for a moment passes outside the frame, rends indeed the very web of story, and lets a gleam come through.
>> 
>> _“Seven long years I served for thee,_  
>  _The glassy hill I clamb for thee,_  
>  _The bluidy shirt I wrang for thee,_  
>  _And wilt thou not wauken and turn to me?”_
>> 
>> _He heard and turned to her._  
> 
> 
>   
>   
>  J.R.R. Tolkien about Eucatastrophe; _On Fairy Stories_  
>  (The rhyme is cited from _The Black Bull of Norroway_ )
> 
> I just want them to be okay, however implausible. Wishful thinking while I was F5ing for page 947 to drop.

_This is it,_ Emil thinks as the scratching becomes the sound of Duskling claws wearing gouges into the wood. _If you can hear me - I'm sorry, Lalli. I tried to protect you, but at least I won't let them eat us alive._

Emil slides to the floor and kneels by Lalli's head, fumbles with his rifle for a second. His sight is all blurry. Before he sets the muzzle to Lalli's forehead he bows down, slips his fingers through the hair at the back of Lalli's head, and presses his lips to Lalli's forehead instead, lingering.

* 

A jolt ripples through the water. 

A new barrier forms around Lalli without any of his doing, shears through the coil that is squeezing the life out of his soul. The spirit lets go of him with an unearthly roar and its eye in the skull extinguishes in a flicker in the clouds of its blood through the water. 

Inside the barrier, it is dry and safe; there is air to breathe, and while Lalli still hacks up water and slime, his spirit can sense - not explain, this shouldn't be possible, but sense - the protection's origin. 

_Emil._ Somehow. 

* 

The horrible voices are louder now. Their claws are coming through - only seconds left to make good on his promise. Emil can't bring himself to let go, pressing his lips to Lalli's clammy-cold face, all over. "Come back. Wake up," he pleads, cradling Lalli against his chest, shielding him. He drops his rifle. 

Underwater, a pull on Lalli. He knows better than to resist this stroke of fortune. There's touch in it that he doesn't hate, and a voice, insufferable, whiny, _stupid_ Swedish - and beautiful, a light made sound. 

In the distance, his Haven.

Under Emil's lips, Lalli's eyelids flutter.


End file.
